powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Simple Simon Says
Simple Simon Says is one of three comic stories based on Power Rangers Turbo that were published in the short-lived Saban Powerhouse magazine. Synopsis Justin's invention to help the Rangers is stolen by Divatox and used instead to pit them against each other. Plot Characters Notes *Ernie is depicted as the owner of the Juice Bar, despite him never being seen in the TV series and Jerome Stone being depicted as the owner in the [[Into The Fire|previous Turbo issue]]. **That said, Ernie does appear in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie and is not shown or mentioned leaving until "Shadow Rangers", the first episode after Turbo's three-part premiere. It's possible this issue does occur in the TV series' continuity and takes place between those episodes; at the very least, nothing discounts it other than Stone's appearance in the previous issue. Errors *There are many errors regarding which Ranger should be doing what. It's unknown who on the creative team is responsible for such errors: **When Simple Simon presses his voice activation button, the Blue and Red Rangers cover their ears (knowing what the monster can do) while the Green, Pink, and Yellow Rangers do not. When the next page depicts the three affected Rangers attacking the two unaffected, it's the RED, Pink, and Yellow Rangers attacking the GREEN and Blue Rangers. **During the attack, the Blue and Green Rangers's identities are switched, with the panel depicting the Blue Ranger asking Justin what's going on (Justin's the Blue Ranger). The next page depicts the Blue and Green Rangers being teleported away, but **... the page after shows the Red and Blue Rangers, directly matching who covered their ears. Their helmets come off, showing it was indeed Tommy and Justin who were unaffected. **When the two Rangers return in their Turbo Carts , it's the Green and PINK Rangers driving even though the first panel on the first page depicts the Pink Ranger with the Yellow and (incorrect) Red Rangers (although a close look at the panel shows the Pink Ranger in the cart with a visor the same shape as the Blue Ranger's). **On the page with the three affected Rangers chasing the two unaffected, the first panel shows the Red, Yellow, and Pink Rangers hopping into their Turbo Carts. However, the next panel has the Red, Yellow, and GREEN Rangers chasing the PINK and Blue Rangers. The panel after shows the Red and Green Rangers, but the dialogue is indicative of the two unaffected Rangers rather than the affected. The last panel shows the Green Ranger preparing to go faster but, at this point, it's not even clear whether it's Tommy or Justin and this point (although Justin is the most likely). **The next two pages show the Green and Blue Rangers being chased by the other three, consistent with who was affected during the first fight but inconsistent with who ACTUALLY should've been affected (Red and Blue). **The weapons and Rangers get mixed up on the page with all five attacking Simple Simon: ***In the first panel, the Green Ranger is colored red, the Blue Ranger is colored green, and the Pink Ranger is colored yellow. ***The next panel showing the Yellow Ranger colored pink. The Turbo Wind Fire and Turbo Star Chargers are used by the correct Rangers, but the coloring error makes in look like each is using the other's weapon (ie, the Pink Ranger using the Yellow Ranger's Turbo Star Chargers and vice versa). ***The same thing happens to the Blue and Green Rangers; while the reader can't see the (supposed) Green Ranger's visor, he uses one of the Blue Ranger's Turbo Hand Blasters and the next panels has a Blue Ranger with the Green Ranger's visor and using the Green Ranger's Turbo Thunder Cannon.